Piece of Rain's Memory
by Shoueru Ogata
Summary: L, M dan N berusaha menguak masa lalu, siapakah diri mereka sebelum tinggal di Wammy's House.  ONE SHOT


Disclaimer : Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba (Death Note)

Hmm.. Ini FF oneshot pertamaku. susah juga ya bikin ff oneshot.. . tapi pengen nyoba.

dan setelah berjuang, inilah jadinya. ahaha

* * *

><p>L, M dan N adalah tiga bersaudara yang dibesarkan di sebuah panti asuhan, Wammy's House.<p>

Lima belas tahun yang lalu, Watari―pemilik Wammy's House―menemukan mereka bertiga di depan sebuah gereja, di tengah hujan deras senja hari. L, yang saat itu berusia 5 tahun, menggandeng M dan N yang saat itu masih berusia 3 tahun.

Watari masih mengingat dengan jelas, tatapan mata L saat itu. Menyorot tajam di tengah berkabutnya hujan deras. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat M dan N yang menangis deras sederas hujan saat itu.

Awalnya, L menolak ajakan Watari untuk ikut bersamanya. Tapi ketika tubuh kurusnya itu tak mampu lagi menahan terpaan hujan, ia jatuh pingsan. Dan Watari membawa ketiganya ke Wammy's House.

Lima belas tahun berlalu. Kini, ketiganya telah tumbuh dewasa.

""""L's pov'''''''''

Apa ini?

Kenapa semua orang memakai baju hitam?

Pandanganku buram oleh airmata. Aku menangis, tapi tak tahu kenapa.

Mereka menangis. Menangisi siapa?

Ah, ada dua peti mati di atas altar. Mungkinkah…?

Sebuah tangan mendarat di atas kepalaku, mengelus rambutku.

Aku menengadah. Siapa? Aku melihat sesosok wajah bertopi hitam. Dalam pandangan blur mataku, kutangkap seringai dari wajahnya.

"Semua sudah selesai." Katanya. Lalu pergi begitu saja.

Aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja kudapati diriku berada dalam hujan badai, setelah dilempar keluar dari sebuah limousine hitam, bersama kedua adikku.

"Selamat tinggal!" seorang pria berjas hitam dan berkacamata hitam berseru sesaat setelah melemparku.

Aku menarik jas orang itu dan memohon kepadanya agar jangan meninggalkanku disana.

"Lepaskan! Dasar darah daging haram, terkutuk! Mati saja kalian menyusul mereka!" teriak pria itu sambil menyentakkan jasnya dari genggamanku dengan kasar.

Lalu ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jas hitamnya. Sebuah pistol. Aku tak mengerti, apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan benda itu. Aku masih saja berusaha memohon agar ia membawaku kembali.

Ia mengarahkan pistolnya tepat di atas kepalaku. Sedetik kemudian, tubuhku terlempar ke belakang bersamaan dengan suara tembakan dari pistol tersebut.

DOORRR…!

"TI-tidaaaakkkk….!"

"Ada apa L? kau kenapa?" seru N yang terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan L. N menghampiriku dengan khawatir.

Aku tertegun sejenak. Ditengah nafasku yang tak beraturan dan keringat yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhku, aku memandang berkeliling. Aku ada di kamar tidurku. Lalu, yang barusan itu apa? Hujan, dan pria berjas hitam itu dengan pistolnya. Ya, pistolnya!

"Kau bermimpi buruk ya? Minumlah dulu agar kau tenang," N menyodorkan segelas air putih padaku.

"Siapa.. siapa yang tertembak?" tanyaku pada N.

Dahi N berkerut mendengar pertanyaanku. "Kau bermimpi L,"

"Tapi suara tembakan itu, sangat jelas. Bukan mimpi!" seruku yakin.

"Suara tembakan apa? Tidak ada suara tembakan sama sekali. Itu hanya ada dalam mimpimu. Pasti pengaruh karna kau terlalu banyak membaca cerita detektif," N menghela nafas, lalu beranjak kembali ke mejanya. Meneruskan jigsaw puzzle nya yang hampir utuh.

Aku terdiam. Berusaha mengingat kembali adegan singkat yang baru saja dilihatnya. Ia merasa bahwa itu nyata, tapi siapa? apa benar itu aku? Lalu siapa pria berjas itu? Ah, kepalaku menjadi sakit mengingatnya. Mungkin N benar, itu Cuma mimpi. Tapi entah kenapa aku sangat penasaran dengan mimpiku itu. Rasanya, ada sesuatu yang menarikku. Seperti sebuah perasaan yang kuta yang tidak dapat dijelaskan. Bahkan hingga membuat jantungku berdebar cepat.

"Mungkinkah.. itu aku, dan kejadian masa lalu..?" ujarku bergumam.

"Kau bilang apa L?" sahut N tiba-tiba.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Hanya mimpi, mimpi yang aneh.." aku pun beranjak bangkit dari tempat tidur. Aku harus memastikannya, aku yakin ini ada kaitannya dengan masa laluku.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Watari menyeruput tehnya dengan khidmat. Lalu meletakkan kembali gelas teh itu dengan hati-hati. Mata tuanya memandang lepas kea rah matahari terbenam di ufuk barat.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan kembali hal itu? Bukankah kau pernah bilang bahwa kau telah menganggapnya sebagai masa lalu yang tak perlu diingat untuk hidupmu yang sekarang?" Watari bertanya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

"Aku.. Entah kenapa belakangan ini sangat penasaran akan hal itu. Tentang ingatanku yang hilang saat umurku 5 tahun. Tentang siapa aku sebenarnya sebelum ditemukan olehmu, Watari.." jawab L.

Saat itu mereka tengah berbincang di beranda rumah panti mereka. L menanyakan tentang kejadian 15 tahun silam. Apa saja yang diketahui Watari tentangnya dan adik-adiknya.

"Seperti yang telah aku ceritakan padamu, L. Bahwa aku menemukan kalian bertiga didepan gereja itu, tanpa ada benda apapun yang menunjukkan identitas kalian. Hanya seuntai kalung perak yang kalian pakai di leher kalian masing-masing, dengan inisial huruf yang kini menjadi nama kalian," jelas Watari, masih sambil menatap matahari yang menghilang perlahan-lahan.

"Tidak adakah petunjuk lain di tempat kau menemukanku?" Tanya L lagi.

"Tidak ada. Gereja tua tempat aku menemukanmu, kosong lengang. Dan disekelilingmu tidak ada seorangpun. Hanya hujan deras itu, yang melingkupi kalian.." ujar Watari perlahan.

L terdiam. Ia sudah pernah berkali-kali mendengar kisah bagaimana sampai ia bisa ada disini. Dan hanya cerita singkat itulah yang selalu diceritakan oleh Watari. Dan ia, bersama kedua adiknya, mempercayainya. Setidaknya baginya, berusaha untuk mempercayainya.

"Andai saja aku tidak kehilangan ingatanku setelah aku pingsan. Aku tak dapat mengingat apapun, kejadian kenapa aku bisa berada di tempat itu." L berkata dengan penyesalan. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Kemungkinan terbesar adalah bahwa kalian anak yang ditelantarkan oleh orangtua kalian, seperti anak-anak kebanyakan yang ada disini," ujar Watari. Ia mengangkat gelas tehnya, lalu meminumnya kembali.

"Tidak. Aku merasa ada yang janggal. Pria berjas hitam itu.. lalu, suara tembakan. Aku yakin aku pernah mendengarnya dan merasakan perasaan amat ketakutan saat itu.." L memejamkan matanya. Ia berusaha mengingat kilasan yang terputus dalam mimpinya, yang ia yakini ada kaitannya dengan masa lalunya.

PRAANGG

L tersentak kaget. "Kau tidak apa-apa Watari?" L mendapati gelas teh yang telah hancur berkeping-keping membentur lantai.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa.. Maaf, rasanya dadaku sakit sekali.." Watari terlihat pucat sambil memegangi dadanya.

L terkejut. Ia tahu bahwa Watari mengidap penyakit jantung. Ia menyuruh seseorang untuk menelepon ambulans dan membawa Watari ke rumah sakit.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sudah dua minggu sejak Watari dibawa ke rumah sait akibat penyakit jantungnya yang kambuh. Dan sampai hari ini, ia tak sadarkan diri. Terbaring koma dengan keadaan yang kritis. Hal itu sangat membuat gempar, dan seisi Wammy's House sangat khawatir.

"Ini semua salahku.." ujar L tiba-tiba.

Saat itu, ketiga bersaudara itu tengah menunggui Watari dirumah sakit.

M dan N menoleh berbarengan. "Apa maksudmu L?"

"Aku menanyakan padanya, tentang masa lalu kita. Aku ingin sekali mengetahui siapa au sebenarnya, dan darimana aku berasal." Jawab L sambil tertunduk.

"Dasar bodoh! Untuk apa kau menanyakannya? Bukankah kita telah sepakat untuk melupakan hal itu? Untuk apa mengungkit masa lalu setelah kau memiliki hidupmu yang sekarang?" teriak M pada L.

"Kau tidak merasakannya! Bagaimana rasanya hilang ingatan! Bagaimana rasanya sebagian dari memori hidupmu hilang begitu saja!" sahut L dengan nada tinggi.

M menarik kerah baju L dengan kasar. "Kau lihat apa akibatnya dari usahamu untuk menemukan ingatanmu itu? Kau lihat sekarang, orang yang telah membesarkan kita kini terbaring dalam keadaan kritis!" teriak M sambil mengguncangkan L dengan kasar.

"Hentikan!" N melerai keduanya. "Apa yag akan Watari katakana kalau ia sadar dan melihat kalian berkelahi di depannya? Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil."

M melepaskan L. tapi sorot matanya masih penuh amarah.

L menatap Watari yang tengah terbaring koma. "Watari.. Kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang aku. tapi kenapa kau menutupinya?" L menghampiri Watari, dan menggenggam tangannya yang terkulai. Tiba-tiba, ada reaksi dari jari jemari yang ia genggam itu.

Perlahan-lahan, Watari menggerakkan tangannya. Dan matanya terbuka.

"Watari, kau sudah sadar?" seru L takjub. Ia merasa sanagt gembira.

"Syukurlah.." ujar N.

"Aku akan segera memangil dokter," sahut M. Tapi Watari mencegahnya.

"Dengarkan aku, karena waktuku tak lama lagi.." Watari berkata dengan sangat lemah.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak akan meninggalkan kami, kau akan sembuh! Semua akan ba-" ucapan L terputus.

"L, kumohon aku..sudah saatnya aku menceritakan ini pada kalian.." potong Watari.

L pun terdiam. Di hatinya ada firasat yang sangat tidak mengenakkan. Begitu pula dengan M dan N.

"Lawliet, Mihael Kehl, dan Nate River.. itu adalah nama asli kalian.." Watari memulai ceritanya.

Ketiga bersaudara itu terkejut, tapi masih tak berani berkata apa-apa.

"Semua yang kuceritakan tentang bagaimana aku menemukan kalian, adalah benar. Lima belas tahun lalu, di depan sebuah gereja.." Watari melanjutkan.

"Namun di hari yang sama pada saat aku menemukan kalian, ada dua peristiwa lain yang berkaitan. Yaitu pemakaman sepasang suami istri yang tewas akibat kecelakaan mobil. Dan penembakan seorang detektif swasta hingga tewas, tapi hingga kini tidak terungkap siapa pelakunya." Watari menarik nafas sejenak.

"Maafkan aku jika aku tidak menceritakan apapun tentang siapa kalian sebenarnya. Tapi itu aku lakukan untuk melindungi kalian. Saat itu, bahkan aku yakin hingga saat ini, nyawa kalian bertiga dalam bahaya. Kalian adalah saksi hidup yang seharusnya dilenyapkan. Tapi kalian berhak tahu mengenai kalian, orangtua dan keluarga kalian yang sebenarnya."

Lalu Watari menuliskan sesuatu di secarik kertas.

"Berjanjilah padaku, kalian akan tetap menjadi anak-anakku meskipun kalian telah mengetahui siapa kalian sebenarnya.. _Masa lalu hanyalah masa lalu. Sepahit apapun, ada masa depan yang bisa kalian ubah.._" Watari menyerahkan kertas itu pada L.

"A-yah.. kau adalah ayahku. Kau ayah bagiku dan adik-adikku. Juga bagi semua anak di Wammy's House. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bangga karena telah membesarkanku, Watari.. Oto-san.." suara L bergetar menahan tangis. Sedang adiknya, N, telah meneteskan airmata sejak tadi.

Watari tersenyum lemah. Ia menatap ketiga anak itu bergantian. "Aku titp Wammy's House kepada kalian.. jadilah Ayah bagi mereka, menggantikanku.. " Watari menutup matanya.

Ia pun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan tenang.

Ruangan itu hening. Masing-masing menangis tanpa suara. Bahkan M yang paling tidak bisa menahan emosinya, kini hanya dapat terkulai tak dapat berkata apa-apa.

Berbagai perasaan campur aduk di kepala mereka. Apakah hidup memang harus seperti ini? Ketika sesuatu yang telah lama hilang berusaha ditemukan, tapi hal berharga yang ada malah pergi untuk selamanya..

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Pada kertas yang diserahkan Watari pada L, tertulis sebuah nama dan alamat.

L termenung memandangi kertas itu. "Misora Naomi. Siapa dia? Apakah dia orang yang mengetahui tentang aku?" gumamnya.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk mendatangi alamat itu.

Sampailah ia disebuah rumah besar, tapi Nampak tidak terlalu terawat. Seorang pembantu rumah yang menyambutnya, segera membawaya menemui sang pemilik rumah, Misora Naomi. Wanita yang telah paruh baya itu tengah duduk termenung di kebun belakang rumahnya.

"Apakah aku mengenalmu, anak muda?" Wanita itu memicingkan matanya. Tapi ia dengan baik menyuruh L duduk di kursi di depannya.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggumu Nyonya, tapi aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal padamu," ujar L berusaha bersikap tenang. "Ini menyangkut hal yang sangat penting bagiku, kumohon Nyonya bersedia membantuku,"

Misora Naomi mengerutkan dahinya. Wanita tua yang masih terlihat cantik itu bertanya,"Mengenai apa?" Ia menatap L penuh simpati.

L menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum memulai. "Lima belas tahun lalu, di dekat gereja tua yang ada di pinggir kota ini, telah terjadi kasus penembakan seorang detektif swasta, dan pemakaman sepasang suami istri yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Apakan Nyonya mengetahui kedua kejadian tersebut? Aku ingin mengetahui, siapakah mereka yang.."

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan peristiwa silam itu?" tiba-tiba wanita itu memotong dan tatapannya berubah menjadi dingin. "Aku mengetahuinya tapi aku tak ingin mengingatnya!"

"Benarkah Nyonya tahu? Apa saja yang Nyonya tahu? Kumohon beritahu aku, ceritakanlah padaku!" L merasa titik terang telah ia temukan. Dan ia terus memohon agar wanita itu mau menceritakannya.

"Sebenarnya, apa urusanmu dengan peristiwa itu?" Misora Naomi balik bertanya. Entah kenapa saat menatap mata L, ia merasakan perasaan hangat menyentuh hatinya.

Akhirnya, L menceritakan semuanya. Tentang dirinya dan kedua adiknya. Tentang Watari dan Wammy's House. Tentang bagaimana sampai mereka ditemukan, hingga cerita akhir Watari sebelum ia meninggal.

Misora Naomi ternganga, raut wajahnya berubah seketika. Ia beranjak berdiri. "Ka-kau.. apakah kau.." suaranya bergetar dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Oh Tuhan, benarkah kau adalah.."

"Namaku Lawliet. Adikku Mihael Keehl dan Nate River. Ini adalah kalung yang kami pakai ketika Watari menemukan kami." L menunjukkan kalungnya.

Misora Naomi melihatkan kalung itu, dan semakin yakinlah ia. Ia langsung memeluk L dan berhamburlah tangisnya.

"Lawliet.. Oh Lawliet.. ternyata tak salah dugaanku bahwa kau masih hidup Nak! Ya Tuhan, terima kasih Kau telah menyelamatkan anak-anak ini, bagian keluargaku yang amat berharga.." seru wanita itu di sela-sela tangisnya.

L tak mampu berkata-kata. Tapi ia yakin bahwa sekarang akan mulai menjadi jelas.

Akhirnya Misora Naomi kembali duduk. Ia menghapus airmatanya dan mulai bercerita.

"Aku adalah Bibi mu. Suamiku― Raye Panber―adalah adik dari ayahmu, Matsuda Touta. Ibumu, Sayu Yagami, adalah putri dari pengusaha besar Yagami Souchiro. Kakak dari Sayu-san, Yagami Raito dan istrinya Misa Amane, adalah orang yang sangat kubenci karena aku yakin mereka adalah dalang dari semua ini!" Misora Naomi meremas sapu tangannya dengan sangat geram. Tubuhnya bergetar dan matanya menyorot tajam penuh emosi.

L mendengarkan dengan seksama dan berusaha memahaminya. Tapi ia masih belum terlalu paham.

Misora Naomi melanjutkan ceritanya. "Setelah menikah, aku dan suamiku tinggal di New York. Enam belas tahun lalu, kami mendapat kabar bahwa kakekmu―Yagami Souchiro―meninggal karena sakit. Dan perusahaan utamanya diwariskan kepada ibumu, sedangkan Raito hanya mendapatkan sebagian kecilnya. Lalu satu tahun setelahnya, kami mendapat kabar buruk itu.. kedua orang tuamu meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Kami segera pulang ke Jepang. Kami tiba tepat di hari pemakaman kedua orangtuamu. Dan saat itu aku sudah memutuskan akan membawa kalian bertiga ke New York setelah pemakaman usai, aku ingin membesarkan kalian. Tapi aku terlambat. Pamanmu―Raito― dan istrinya―Misa― telah lebih dulu membawa kalian pergi. Saat itu suamiku memiliki firasat yang tidak baik, sehingga dia mengejar mereka. Aku mendengar kabar bahwa Raito dan istrinya mengambil alih perusahaan dan berusaha menguasai semua warisan yang jatuh ke tangan ibumu. Lalu, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, hingga keesokkan harinya suamiku ditemukan sudah tak bernyawa dengan luka tembak di dadanya…" Misora Naomi menangis. Tergambar kepedihan yang amat dalam di matanya.

L terhenyak di kursinya. Ia ingin sekali rasanya tak mempercayai apa yang telah di dengarnya itu. Ia berharap semuanya hanya mimpi. Mimpinya yang ternyata kenyataan itu, ia harap akan benar-benar cuma mimpi.. Tapi itu bukanlah mimpi. Melainkan kenyataan yang selama ini ingin ia ketahui..

"Nyonya… Ah, maksudku, Bibi.. Aku sangat minta maaf karena telah membuatmu kembali sedih," ujar L.

Misora Naomi berusaha menghentikan tangisnya. "Tidak. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu, aku seharusnya berusaha lebih keras lagi mencarimu dan adik-adikmu, tapi aku tidak berhasil mendapatkan kalian.. selama lima belas ini aku benar-benar menderita. Raito dan Misa tak memberitahuku dimana keberadaan kalian. Dan mereka juga menutupi kasus meninggalnya suamiku, padahal aku yakin.. aku yakin dialah pembunuhnya!" wanita itu histeris. Ia kembali menangis sambil membenamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya.

"A-apa maksud Bibi? Paman Raito yang membunuh Paman Raye..?" Tanya L. kedua matanya membelalak.

"Ya, suamiku adalah seorang detektif swasta. Kematiannya yang tidak wajar membuat teman-teman detektifnya menyelidikinya. Aku juga telah mengajukan kasus ini ke pengadilan, menuntut atas kematian suamiku dan hak asuh atas keponakan-keponakanku yaitu kalian. Tapi karena tidak ada saksi yang kuat, Raito dan Misa tidak mendapatkan sanksi apapun.."

"Aku dapat mengingatnya, meskipun samar, Bibi.. ingatanku pada saat berusia 5 tahun, hilang. Aku tidak dapat mengingat semua kejadian di masa sebelum aku tinggal di Wammy's House. Tapi aku masih dapat mengingat kejadian singkat itu. Di tengah hujan deras, aku dan ketiga adikku dibuang oleh seorang pria, aku tidak ingat dia siapa.. lalu, penembakkan itu. Terjadi di depan mataku, Bibi.."

Misora Naomi tercengang. "Be-benarkah.. benarkah yang kau katakan itu, Lawliet?"

L mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku bisa melanjutkannya.. perjuanganku tidak akan sia-sia.."

"Apa maksud Bibi?"

"Pengadilan. Aku aka mengajukan kembali. Kali ini, tamat riwayatmu Raito.. karena saksi yang hendak kau lenyapkan, akan mengungkapkan kebenarannya.."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Beberapa jam sebelum pengadilan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa L..?" Tanya N melihat L yang tertunduk lesu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa.. terlalu shock atas semua ini,"

"Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi semuanya akan selesai. Orangtua kalian akan tenang disana, juga suamiku.. karena kita telah berkumpul lagi," Misora Naomi memeluk N dan M dengan penuh haru.

Lalu tiba-tiba, seorang wanita menghampiri mereka. "Hei Misora! Apa kau pikir caramu ini akan berhasil? Seharusnya kau menyerah saja, toh orang yang sudah mati tidak akan bisa bangkit lagi. Apa kau pikir setelah kau lakukan ini suamimu akan hidup lagi? Dan juga kalian! Apa kalian harap setelah ini orangtua kalian akan hidup lagi? Bodoh! Sebelum kalian menyesal, sebaiknya pikirkan lagi baik-baik!"

"Misa.. Kau.. Keterlaluan.." Misora Naomi bangkit dengan penuh emosi.

"Bibi, tahan. Tidak usah meladeninya Bi," N menahannya agar tetap sabar.

"Huh. Lihat saja siapa yang akan menyesal nantinya!" kata wanita itu lagi―Misa Amane―sebelum pergi.

Misora Naomi mengelus dadanya perlahan. Ia berusaha mengendalikan amarahnya.

Sementara M, sejak tadi hanya diam. Ia mengunyah coklat tanpa berkata apapun, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Dengan ini hakim memutuskan, bahwa Yagami Raito sebagai terdakwa bersalah karena telah melakukan percobaan pembunuhan dan pembunuhan. Hukuman penjara seumur hidup dan denda senilai tuntutan penuntut. Dan Yagami Misa―istri terdakwa―wajib mengembalikan seluruh aset kepada ahli waris yang sah yaitu Lawliet,"

Tok, Tok, Tok.

Ketukan palu hakim mengakhiri pengadilan. Dan seketika ruangan itu pun riuh dengan tepuk tangan.

"Tidaaaaaak! Ini tidak mungkin! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini!" Misa berteriak histeris. Ia dengan penuh amarah mengamuk di depan meja sidang. Beberapa petugas segera mengamankan wanita paruh baya itu. "Lepaskan akuu! Lepaskaaaan…!"

Sementara Raito, terdiam di kursinya. Seakan mematung. Wajahnya keras tanpa ekspresi. Lalu tiba-tiba ia berdiri dan berjalan kearah Misora. Ia menatap penuh dendam. "Ini belum berakhir."

Misora membalas tatapannya tak kalah panas. "Kau tahu? Hukuman seumur hidup pun tak pantas bagimu untuk menebus semua dosamu!"

Lalu Misa ikut mendekati mereka. Ia menatap keji pada L, M dan N. "Harusnya, seharusnya kalian juga mati bersama kedua orang tua kalian! Seharusnya waktu itu kalian mati! Seharusnya aku bisa membunuh kalian semua dasar anak –anak pembawa sial…!"

Tanpa diduga, Misa menyerang Misora. Tangannya mencakar-cakar dengan kalap. "Dasar wanita tak tahu diri!"

"Apa? Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membalasmu? Wanita iblis!" Misora membalasnya. Tangannya menjambak rambut Misa dan menyentakkannya hingga wanita itu jatuh terjengkang.

Mereka segera dilerai dan dijauhkan. N dan L memegangi kedua tangan Misora untuk menghentikannya.

Kemudian yang tak dapat diduga lagi, Raito berteriak. "Jangan bergerak!" Ia mengarahkan sebuah pistol ke arah L.

Beberapa polisi segera mengepung dengan senjatanya. "Yagami Raito jatuhkan senjatamu! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya, atau dakwaanmu akan ditambahkan!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Jika aku tidak dapat memilikinya, maka mereka pun tidak akan boleh memilikinya," Raito tak mengindahkan peringatan polisi.

DOORRRR!

Ia menarik pelatuk dan peluru itu pun melesat kearah L.

KYAAAAAAAA…!

Suara riuh dan teriakan histeris para hadirin persidangan memenuhi ruangan. Pistol terlepas dari tangan Raito ketika polisi menyergapnya.

Tak berapa lama, tubuh tertembus peluru itu jatuh ke lantai, bersimbah darah.

L terpaku. Jantungnya bagai berhenti berdetak. Sesaat, ia merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan kejadian lima belas tahun silam itu. De Javu.

Matanya menangkap sosok punggung bibinya yang secepat kilat menggantikan dirinya menerima lesatan senjata pencabut nyawa itu. Ya, Misora Naomi melindungi Lawliet, keponakannya.

"Bi-Bibiiiiiiiii…!" L tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi didepan matanya.

"Bibi! Bibi! Bertahanlah!" seru N. Ia membantu L merangkul tubuh wanita itu.

"Pa-da-hal.. kita baru saja dipertemukan.. maafkan aku, tak bisa menemani kalian.. a-ku, ha-rus pergi.."

Ujar wanita itu dengan terbata-bata.

"Bibi! Tidak boleh, tidak boleh mati!" L merangkul Bibinya dengan erat. Tangannya berlumuran darah dari luka di dada bibinya.

Misora tersenyum lemah. "Ka-li-an.. ha-rus ta-hu.. bah-wa, o-rang tu-a kalian.. sa-ngat.. men-cin-ta-i kalian bertiga.." Ia pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Raito melihatnya dengan puas. "Ha.. Ha.. Huahahahahahahahahahahaha" Ia tertawa seperti orang gila. Keduatanganya diborgol dan polisi segera menyeretnya. Ia masih saja tertawa tanpa henti.

M menatapnya penuh dendam, dengan emosi dan amarah yang amat sangat. Ia meraih pistol yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan benda itu!" N dengan cepat menariknya. Ia berusaha menghentikan M.

"Minggir! Biar kubunuh pria itu! Dialah yang seharusnya mati!" M berseru seperti kesetanan.

"Bodoh! M, apa kau tidak mengerti? Kau tak ada bedanya dengan dia kalau kau membunuhnya! Kau pikir Ayah dan Ibu, Paman, Watari, juga Bibi akan menginginkan kau melakukan hal itu?" teriak N masih terus berusaha merebut pistol itu dari tangan M.

M terkesiap. Kalimat N barusan tepat di hatinya. Benar, hampir saja ia melakukan hal yang bodoh.

N berhasil mengambil pistol itu. M terduduk lemas di lantai. Airmatanya pun mengalir.

L melihatnya dengan hati pedih.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

L meletakkan karangan bunga terakhir di atas makam Bibinya, setelah ia meletakkan karangan bung yang lain pada makam Ayahnya, Ibunya, Pamannya, dan Ayah keduanya; Watari.

Ya, kelima orang yang amat dicintainya itu, dimakamkan berdampingan.

M berdiri di samping L. sementara N terduduk didepan makam Ibunya. Di hati mereka, berkecamuk berbagai perasaan yang sulit untuk dilukiskan. Penyesalan tidak berguna. Menyimpan dendam pun tidak akan mengubah keadaan. Waktu, memori, dan kenangan yang tercipta adalah hal terakhir yang bisa mereka simpan sebagai sesuatu yang berharga. Bahwa masa lalu tidak selamanya menjadi luka, tetapi juga kekuatan untuk menggenggam hari esok.

"Ayah, Ibu, Watari, Paman dan Bibi.. Kalian semua beristirahatlah dengan tenang. Suatu saat nanti, jika waktunya telah tiba, kita akan bisa berkumpul bersama lagi.." bisik L. Ia menengadah dan tersenyum menatap langit. Ia yakin, keluarganya selalu mengawasi ia dan adik-adiknya dari atas sana.

Lalu angin berdesir lembut, seakan menjawab perkataannya.

Sesaat kemudian, turun titik-titik bening dari langit. Hujan.. Hujan yang turun di hari yang cerah. Hujan yang turun mendamaikan bumi. Karena pada setiap tetes hujan yang turun, disertai satu malaikat.

"Hujan.." L mengusap tetesan air yang mendarat di wajahnya. Hujan mengingatkannya pada semuanya. Bagaimana semua berawal dan berakhir. Dan hujan kali ini, semoga menjadi penutup dari semua kisah masa lalu kelamnya.

L beranjak pergi, diikuti M dan N. Dalam hati mereka saling memahami, bahwa darah lebih kental daripada air. Mereka paham bahwa keluarga adalah bagian terlekat dari hidup mereka.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

~owari~

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Jujur, aku sendiri sempet bingung nentuin dan menempatkan karakter2nya. jadi terkesan aneh ya kalo Sayu sama Matsuda jadi ortunya L,M,N. hahaha bener2 OOC

aku masih harus banyak memperbaiki kekurangan dalam membuat fic one shot.

sankyu for reading ^^ review if you don't mind


End file.
